1. Field
This disclosure relates to inhaling devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herbs and botanicals have been used for thousands of years by both ancient and modern civilizations. Aromatherapy, herbology, and phyto-inhalation products are popular among many people.
At least a billion people worldwide smoke tobacco and other phyto materials. However, because of health considerations or various laws and regulations, smoking is now prohibited in many airplanes, restaurants and other public places.
Products are now being introduced to deliver the pleasures of smoking without polluting the environment. Examples of such products include nicotine chewing gum and patches.